1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of power electronics, in particular it relates to a bidirectional semiconductor component that can be turned off comprising:
(a) a semiconductor substrate, which is bounded by two principal faces and has a plurality of differently doped layers between the principal faces; PA1 (b) on the first principal face, a first main electrode belonging to a first main terminal; PA1 (c) on the second principal face, a second main electrode belonging to a second main terminal; PA1 (d) in the interior of the semi-conductor substrate, a first base layer; PA1 (e) under the first main electrode a number of first emitter regions, which project from the first principal face into the semiconductor substrate and are contacted by the first main electrode; PA1 (f) under the second main electrode a number of second emitter regions, which project from the second principal face into the semiconductor substrate and are contacted by the second main electrode; PA1 (g) first short circuits, controlled by MOSFETs, which short circuit the first emitter regions; and PA1 (h) second short circuits, controlled by MOSFETs, which short circuit the second emitter regions. PA1 (i) the first and second emitter regions have a doping of the same polarity as the first base layer; PA1 (k) a second base layer doped with opposite polarity, into which the first emitter regions project, is arranged between the first base layer and the first emitter regions; PA1 (l) a third base layer doped with opposite polarity, into which the second emitter regions project, is arranged between the first base layer and the second emitter regions; PA1 (m) the second and third base layer is laterally bounded in such a way that the first base layer comes to the second principal face in the region of the second base layer and to the first principal face in the region of the third base layer; and PA1 (n) further emitters are arranged between the first base layer and the associated main electrode, which are doped with the same polarity as the second and third base layer, opposite the second and third base layer, in each case. PA1 (a) the first base layer is an n-doped n-base layer; PA1 (b) the first and second emitter regions are each n.sup.+ -doped n-emitter regions; and PA1 (c) the second and third base layer are each p-doped p-base layers.
Such a component is known, e.g. from EP-B1-0,111,804.